Star Hedgehog: Adventurous Team
Star Hedgehog: Adventurous Team is the RPG game of the five-member team called Star Hedgehog and the first game of the Star Hedgehog Series. It features some elements of the [[Mario and AJ: The Duel|first two Mario]]'' and AJ games, as well Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog games. Game's Plot Princess Peach manages seven Toads to hold the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Mr. L, Rosalina and Kirby are hiding in a small forest, while AJ takes a Blue and a Yellow Toad to a small walk. Suddenly, AJ and the Toads hear a scream. Bowser, the Koopalings and their new sibling Troopa appear in the airship, shooting big, stone balls to stun AJ and the Star Hedgehog team. The only way to stop them is joining the team. They escape before Bowser and the Koopalings. As they ventured to the last world, Bowser's Dark Alley, they hear a scream again. Bowser, Bowser Jr., Troopa and the Koopalings appear again, making them a very powerful trap. The cannons fire and knock Star Hedgehog unconscious. Star Hedgehog managed to beat Bowser, but when they were about to leave the Princess, three robots (Refered as Robo-Bowser, Robo-Mario and Robo-Luigi) are ready to take Princess Peach Toadstool and the Chaos Emeralds. However, the team used the Chaos Emeralds the Toads gave them earlier to destroy this robot and return to the Mushroom Kingdom. The heroes received a letter that says about defeating Bowser and the robots and there is a mysterious world waiting for them. Sonic, Mr. L, Rosalina and Kirby jump into a rocket, while AJ uses the Mini Bill jet-packs to chase them and they explored the World 9, the Star World. Characters Unlike the NSMBW and NSMBU games, the 1st player can choose one of five playable characters. Playable Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog ** (Special Abilities: Homing Attack, Super Spin Attack) ** Stats: Fastest, Bad Brakes, Bad Swimming * Mr. L (With new suit!) ** (Special Ability: Charge Jump) ** Stats: Highest Jump * Rosalina ** (Special Abilities: Balloon Suit Crush, Float) ** Stats: Ground Pounds Very Well, Slowest, Heavy * Kirby ** (Special Abilities: Inhale/Super Inhale, Floating Jump) ** Stats: Very Light, No Stomping on Enemies * AJ ** (Special Abilities: Air Dash, Wall Jump) ** Stats: Great Swimming Other * Princess Peach * Blaze * Yoshis: ** Green (No Ability) ** Red (Shoots Fireballs) ** Blue (Uses Wings) ** Yellow (Ground Pounds) ** Turquoise (Shoots Iceballs) ** Orange (Spin Jumps) * Baby Yoshis: ** Bubble (Shoots Bubbles) ** Balloon (Grows Body) ** Glowing (Glows) ** POW (Uses Earthquakes) Bosses * The Koopalings * Troopa * Bowser * Robots: ** Robo-Bowser ** Robo-Mario ** Robo-Luigi Worlds Coming Soon! Power-Ups They give our heroes new powers. Fire Flower * Sonic: Volt Sonic (shoots bolts of electric energy that bounce higher) * Mr. L: Fire Mr. L (fireballs are green and act like Fire Mario from ''Mario games) * Rosalina: Ice Rosalina (shoots ice balls that freeze enemies instead of fireballs, they bounce on the walls) * Kirby: Fire Kirby (spits fireballs that burn enemies) * AJ: Fire AJ (the sleeves of jumpsuit have flame design, the emblem glows, shoots fireballs that go straight forward on the enemies) Super Leaf * Sonic: Rocket Sonic (his shoes turn orange and have rocket engines on their soles, can perform spinning kick) * Mr. L: Fox Mr. L (gets fox ears and a tail, he can attack with it) * Rosalina: Hot Air Rosalina * Kirby: Parasol Kirby * AJ: Superhero AJ (wears a yellow superhero cape and uses the powers that Cape Mario has in Super Mario World) Hammer Suit * Sonic: Sharp Skater Sonic * Mr. L: Hammer Mr. L * Rosalina: Boomerang Rosalina * Kirby: Hammer Kirby * AJ: Spear AJ (wears a gray rubber suit instead of jumpsuit and silver shoes, he can use his spear to damage enemies) Frog Suit * Sonic: Amphibian Sonic * Mr. L: Frog Mr. L * Rosalina: Mermaid Rosalina * Kirby: Penguin Kirby * AJ: Shark AJ (uses the Shark Power ability so he can swim very fast) Propeller Mushroom * Sonic: Propeller Sonic (the helmet's backside is opened because of quills, the helmet is blue with white Sonic's face) * Mr. L: Propeller Mr. L (same as Propeller Luigi, but darker and with Mr. L's emblem) * Rosalina: Propeller Rosalina * Kirby: Propeller Kirby * AJ: Delta Propeller AJ (the evolved form of Propeller AJ. The jumpsuit is transformed into a white rubber suit, with Mini Bill jet-packs combined with huge delta wings on the back; the helmet has a propeller on the top. He can do the Delta Spin attack.) Blue Shell * Sonic: Spike Sonic * Mr. L: Shell Mr. L (the shell has a darker shade of blue)\ * Rosalina: P-Floatie Rider Rosalina * Kirby: Wheel Kirby * AJ: Chaos Emeralds